Kissin' U
by itsangee
Summary: Full summary/explanation inside. So come on! Click it! Read and review! :D


**Hi! Well, here's my long winded explanation:**

**I have a one-shot called First Kiss. Then, today I heard this song and _had _to make it into a one shot. And I thought it may go better with First Kiss, rather than writing a new story. So I edited First Kiss and put this into it. But then I didn't like it, so I added more onto the end of First Kiss to make it fit more with this song. But then the whole thing wasn't about their first kiss, so I changed the title to the title of the song. **

**But I can't decide if it works doing it like this, or if I should just keep it as the original story. So I'm posting it as a new story, instead of editing First Kiss. Then when I get the reviews (which I'll hopefully get! ;D) I'll decide which one to delete- this or First Kiss. Cos there's no point in keeping both :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Companions Quartet- it belongs to Julia Golding. The song Kissin' U is by Miranda Cosgrove. And the first line in this is from the song My First Kiss by Ke$ha and 3OH!3. (I think that's what they're called.)**

**So please... rnr!**

_My first kiss went a little like this…_

Col swore lightly as the first few drops of rain began to fall on us. He quickened his pace down the High Street, pulling me along by my hand.

"Do you have an umbrella?" he called over his shoulder.

"Nope- sorry. We could shelter in a shop," I offered.

"I really wanna get home though- let's just head back and try to get home before it comes properly."

We walked briskly down the High Street, as people began to pull out umbrellas, or duck under shop canopies or bus shelters. We carried on walking, as the rain fell faster and faster. There was no point in finding shelter now- we were both soaked to the skin. My hair fell into my eyes, sticking to my face.

I couldn't see properly, so stopped to sort my hair out. I raised my hand to brush it out of my eyes, but someone else's hand got to my face first.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_  
_I might die when I forget how to breathe_  
_You get closer and there is no where in this world I'd rather be_

Col's fingertips lightly brushed my cheek as he swept my hair to one side, tucking it behind my ear. His hand stayed there, before slowly trailing down to my neck.

I felt my heartbeat race at Col's touch. We were now both still, not attempting to escape the rapidly falling rain. I stared into his odd eyes, oblivious to everything else around me, too entranced to break the spell that had fallen between us. The rain got heavier, but I didn't care. Col seemed to have given up his hurry to get home.

We were still staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to the cars rushing by.

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments  
When you open my mind to things I've never seen_

Everything I'd been through with Col raced through my mind in a series of flashbacks. Our first meeting; him coming to my rescue, time after time; me kissing him on the cheek; and the day he asked me to be his girlfriend, the best day of my life.

The flashbacks ended as Col's free hand grabbed one of mine, and he slowly pulled me closer. I didn't dare close my eyes- I just stared at him, unable to tear my gaze away. His warm breath tickled my neck, as he bent his head down towards me. His eyes closed, and I let mine flutter shut too. Then I felt his lips on mine.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

I was shocked at how soft they were, and at how sweet his breath tasted. He dropped my hand and hooked his arm around my waist, pressing me gently closer to his warm body. His other hand caressed my cheek, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head. I felt his lips pull mine open and his tongue dart into my mouth, and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Suddenly, I felt a strange urge to change shape, as something bubbled up inside me. Diving inside my mind, I realised with a jolt that Kullervo was trying to break through. I batted him down with my shield- _nothing_ was going to ruin this moment for me. I succeeded in pushing him below the surface, and returned to the real world, where I was still experiencing my first kiss. My lips lifted into a smile as I remembered this.

Then, much too soon, our kiss ended, and I was staring into Col's eyes once again. A huge grin was plastered across my face, and I thought I was going to explode with happiness. Col laughed at my expression.

"Come on- let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him. We were both drenched from the rain, but I didn't even shiver. I felt warm on the inside- with Col I didn't think I'd ever be cold again.

* * *

Three years and many more kisses later, and I'm still with Col.

_Past loves, they never got really far  
Walls up, make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me_

I had to admit, I'd had doubts about having a boyfriend. I didn't want get caught up in something that wasn't real, something that was fake. Once, someone said that maybe I liked the idea of having a boyfriend more than I actually liked Col. And that made me think. And thinking about it made me know for definite that they were wrong.

_But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus,  
And the world around me disappears?_

I _know _that I like Col as more than a friend. I know that he is the right one for me, because when he's around I feel all light headed and woozy. I get butterflies just thinking about him. He makes a smile come to my face whenever I see him. A big, goofy grin that's impossible to wipe off, no matter how hard I try, and makes people stare at me like I've lost my mind. Which I probably have- I've lost my mind to Col. He's all I think about. He's the only one that matters, and when we're in a crowd, everyone else just disappears, and he's the only one I can see.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

And when he kisses me, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Nothing. Nothing can compare, and nothing could ever be better. It's the best feeling in the world, knowing that the one person who means everything to me thinks of me in the same way. And every kiss feels more amazing than the last one, and I swear it gets better every time.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you  
_

Whenever I have any doubts, whenever I think 'maybe he doesn't really like me _that _much?' or 'are we gonna last?' I just think about him kissing me, and all my fears evaporate, as if they never existed. I think about the way he kisses me, and I know for certain that he loves me just as much I love him. And that is a _lot._

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda' feels like it's love_

I can tell him anything. There's not one thing that he doesn't know about me. All my secrets- well, I guess they're not exactly secrets any more, because he knows all of them.

We always have a good time; we always get along; we have each other's backs… it's like he's my soul mate. I never believed in soul mates, until I met Col.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

Every moment I spend with him is one of the best moments of my life. But the best moments of all are the times that we kiss. There's no way to explain it without doing it it injustice- it's a feeling you never know until you experience it first hand.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one? should I really trust?_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_


End file.
